


办公室恋情（2）

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea
Summary: cp为露英 米英 通篇啊 十 八!!!!!!!!大致分为总共5章的短篇内容有N.T.R!!!!!!!!强调!!!!不懂百度搜 雷者慎入！！！每章节大概是谁和谁发生关系我就打谁的tag前提：米已经是英的男朋友 但是露却ntr了米这样的如果可以接受以上可以观看 不适者勿看!!!!!!（米英=名义上couple 露英=炮.友&上下级）注意避雷 我预警了大家就不要往自己雷点撞了......此章节为米英part 有镜子 灌酒情节注意⚠️





	办公室恋情（2）

“……Honey，你在走神。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻将刀叉搁置，途中餐盘与其碰撞发出轻鸣，“今天主厨做的……不合你的口味吗？”

每当这时，那双亮蓝色眼眸里的情绪都会赤裸裸展现出来。

亚瑟回过神，努力让自己把精神集中在眼前这个人身上，忘记下午发生的那些画面。“不，我很喜欢。尤其是这家餐厅的甜点，简直棒极了。”

他很了解，只要他不说明，阿尔弗雷德并不会逼他。毕竟他们只是名义上的“夫妻”。即便阿尔弗雷德有兴趣去调查，也只能是一种无比粗暴简单的方式。他和布拉金斯基之间发生的事，还是不要被察觉比较好。

“有人为难你了吗？”阿尔弗雷德突然不动声色问道。“我知道的，别敷衍我，亚瑟。”

“为难我对一般人来说很难。”

“哈，那我就是那个少数不是一般人、还不为难你的人。”

真会给自己脸上贴金。亚瑟放下餐具。扫视了一眼周围，一个人也没有。服务生不知什么时候竟没再出现过。大概是阿尔弗雷德大手笔把这里给包场了，所以诺大的室内里也只有他们俩人。

因为是顶端景观餐厅的缘故，此刻夜晚城市的灯火透过落地玻璃窗清晰可见。他们选座的位置很好，可以看到这个城市尤为有名的几个景点。抬头便是星光灿烂，据天气预报说，这几天天气都会很好。

“我吃饱了。”

阿尔弗雷德的盘子也空了。服务员却还没有出现。亚瑟不满地皱皱眉头，道。“回去吧。”他抓起外套准备套上，对面坐着的阿尔弗雷德却一动不动地盯着他看。

“我还没饱。”

他隐隐约约察觉到了什么。这时阿尔弗雷德起身，两步三步走到他面前。

“我今天很累。”亚瑟警惕地退后两步，拉开了两人的距离。他想是人都能明白他在拒绝。

下一秒，他突然腾空。下意识想挣扎出阿尔弗雷德的桎梏，对方倒是没把他扭动的力道放在眼里，他被放上一张新的餐桌。餐布下的桌子很硬，阿尔弗雷德抵住他的力气也很大，紧接着，对方的气息就贴了过来。

他的手腕被扣得死紧，阿尔弗雷德掠夺他呼吸的同时，也分开了他的腿。至少这个吻一点都不温柔，一身疲惫的他很快就只能任阿尔弗雷德在他身上动来动去。

他领子的扣子被一种极大的力道扯开了。本来以为下一秒对方温热的鼻息就会沾染上来，阿尔弗雷德却迟迟没有动作。亚瑟眼睛眯成一条缝，天花板的灯亮得炫目，阿尔弗雷德背光的脸看不清楚，但亚瑟知道他现在脸色肯定发黑。

“有谁碰你了？”他的指尖轻轻划过他脖颈的某处皮肤，话语里的寒意让亚瑟心中一惊。他想起来了，今天下午布拉金斯基故意在自己脖颈留下的痕迹。

“我们本就只是名义上的couple而已，还是你单方面要求的，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟认为他说这句话的时候还是挺有底气的。

很快他就不敢再进一步去激怒阿尔弗雷德了。他的正装全都被脱了下来，西裤滑落到脚踝，阿尔弗雷德扯下他的底裤。

他在他的乳头上啃咬，刺激着亚瑟的神经。布拉金斯基之前只留下了那一个吻痕，但足够让阿尔弗雷德失去理智了。那一个小小的吻痕含有一丝丝嘲笑他的意思，嘲笑着他他的东西被抢本人却一无所知的愚蠢。

他抄起了桌上开瓶的红酒，将亚瑟的腿架在他的双肩。

“先来清洗一下你被别人碰过的位置。”

阿尔弗雷德的手指刺进了他的身体，疼痛让身下的人夹得更紧。而阿尔弗雷德没有像往常一样安抚他放松，反倒是毫不留情地继续探入，还强制加了手指的数量。

眼前阿尔弗雷德暴戾的样子因为泪水的原因变得模糊，他的内壁紧紧夹着阿尔弗雷德的两根手指。一开始只是痛苦，保持着这个姿势腰也不是很舒服，到后来他能感到自己的后庭在手指的抽插下渐渐有了感觉，他那里湿了——淫荡的水声在这种安静的餐厅里尤为响亮。

“有感觉了？”冷笑声传来。“这只是开始呢。”

他突然感到自己的后庭一片冰凉——红色的液体顺着腿划下，停留在他的腹部。

“等……阿尔弗雷德？你疯了？”

亚瑟只能眼睁睁看着红酒瓶对准他的穴口，液体准确无误地一点一点在流进那里。多余的会溢出来，或多或少流到他的腹部，还有一些则直接流到桌子或地板上。

“别弄了，别弄了，阿尔，好奇怪……”

“还没喝完一瓶啊，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德面不改色地继续着动作。

“真的不要了……不要了……”他惊恐地扭动着身体。

“别动，亚瑟。倒不准了。”阿尔弗雷德慢条斯理道，又似乎是想起了什么，“啊，不用担心浪费，这里还有很多。”

他真的整整倒了两瓶。

亚瑟的肚子感到异样的不舒服。酒苦涩与浓香的味道充斥着两个人的鼻腔，当躺在桌子上的人看到压着自己的人又开了一瓶新的红酒，有种说不出来的绝望感。

阿尔弗雷德开瓶喝了一口后，抓着亚瑟的脑袋，趁他张开着嘴时堵了过去。亚瑟被迫吞下的同时一把推开阿尔弗雷德，猛烈地咳嗽几声。刚刚那一口喂得太急，他没反应过来差点呛到。

“下面”被逼着喝完后，阿尔弗雷德又强行灌他上面。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，到后来也不挣扎了——酒精让他使不上劲。亚瑟想推开阿尔弗雷德的手装模作样地搭在他胸上，看起来更像是一种欲擒故纵。尤其是他这个人喝完酒后根本控制不住自己的情绪，愿意叫了，还哼得让人心里发痒。

一阵眩晕后，他们换了一个新位置——阿尔弗雷德将他抵在透明的落地窗前，俯瞰下去的高度让亚瑟有些慌乱，他此刻头重脚轻，也不敢乱动。

阿尔弗雷德的手毫不留情地蹂躏着他的前端。他腿一软，双手无力地撑着玻璃，感觉是冰凉的。

光着身子在餐厅被做这种羞耻的事，竟能让他体会到一丝快感。他的腿不自觉地颤着，全靠玻璃窗他才能勉强站好。呼救是没有用的，从刚才一个服务员都没出现的情况下只能说明阿尔弗雷德早就把他们打发走了，他也许一晚上都要耗在这里了。

玻璃窗上起了水雾。他感到自己全身的温度都在上升，被压在玻璃窗上被人干让他有了反应。阿尔弗雷德在他的后颈留下牙印或是红点，发泄他的占有欲。亚瑟的腿被打开，阿尔弗雷德的手指重新探了进去。红色的液体此刻又流了出去，顺着腿根一直到脚踝，白皙的皮肤上红色的线痕显得更加令身后的人意乱情迷。

这大概就是阿尔弗雷德说的“清洗干净”了。挤压着他手指的内壁因为扩张还有酒水的滋润变得柔软。亚瑟的前端哆哆嗦嗦抽搐着挤出液体，他挺身的时候，阴茎会碰到冰冷的玻璃窗，在上面留下水痕。

“被干得很爽啊，这么松。”阿尔弗雷德握着他前端的手突然加速抽动，亚瑟呼吸的频率变快了。他瞪大双眼，发现玻璃窗中自己面色红润，似乎是真如阿尔弗雷德那么说。他脑子一白，嗓音沙哑地哼出声，精液射在玻璃窗上。

他大口喘着气。身子刚滑落下去，又被捞下来，阿尔弗雷德的阴茎在他双腿发软的情况下直接进了去。之前被开拓的空虚的地方一下子被填满，亚瑟被刺激得不禁手在玻璃窗抓了几下，后面的人一挺身，开始动了起来。

他努力撅着屁股，穴口吞着阿尔弗雷德欲渐膨胀的欲望，舒服得眼睛忍不住向上翻。阿尔弗雷德每次故意冲撞在他的敏感点上，让他舒服得能起一片鸡皮疙瘩。他被从后捏住下巴看镜中的自己——面色潮红，淫乱之极。当他下意识想扭头时阿尔弗雷德将自己性器抽了出来，亚瑟一下子有些不知所措。

对方拿了一把椅子，放在落地窗前。

“过来。”

阿尔弗雷德坐在那椅子等他，勃起的性器似有精神仰着头。

他可以趁那时候逃走的，但不只是酒精冲上头的劲还是他生理上极度的渴望让他走了过去。

之后阿尔弗雷德让他面对着落地窗看里面倒影着的自己是怎么被坐着插到高潮的。

他浑身疲惫，去了一次又一次，阿尔弗雷德把他里面射得黏糊糊的，到他实在受不了求饶的时候才终于暂时性放过了他。

他被带回了家后一直是迷迷糊糊的，阿尔弗雷德在他酒醒后又做了一次，在浴室里贴着瓷砖墙，狠狠地拍他的臀部，水雾中亚瑟已是没有体力，阿尔弗雷德的抽插却让他一次比一次清醒。

身子累得不行，他被温柔地放在了床上后，眼前一黑，昏睡过去。

TBC


End file.
